


Call me a sinner, call me a saint

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Richard's in over his head. With a wife he adores and a mistress he's starting to loathe, things are getting complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me a sinner, call me a saint

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Just to be clear. I still love Richard dearly but I wanted to write something where he's not perfect but makes mistakes.

Rubbing his aching head, Richard let out a weary groan. After ten hours of work, not only did he feel utterly shattered but pained. His back was beginning to protest to his leather chair and every so often, he'd feel pain shoot straight down his spine. 

As he tried to make himself comfortable, he heard the click of heels on the floor of his office. At the sound, a rather rueful expression came to his tired face. 

"Not tonight, Jane." He told her, simply, no sign of an apology on his lips. 

The beautiful blonde standing before him, for a few moments made no answer, instead, there was a look of complete annoyance. Her pale eyes were cold and accusatory. 

"I don't even know why I bother. You're too bloody tired these days." Jane's voice was full of bitterness. 

Richard looked on as Jane's annoyance at him intensified. He could see the effect her feelings were doing to her on her face and for a few moments, he was annoyed at himself too. 

His annoyance turned to anger, however, when he heard her bitter filled words.

"And I know it's not because you've been fucking your dear little Anne, either." She accused, her anger radiating through her body. 

The anger Richard felt at her words shocked them. Whilst Jane had known he would react if she mentioned his wife, just how immediate his reaction was not only upset her but angered her. 

"Don't you dare bring Anne into this!" He warned her, his voice turning to a shoot. His hands forming into tight fists by his sides. 

It wasn't just guilt that made him react in such a way but also love. The mere mention of her name, even by the blasted woman in front of him, and his heart would start to start to race and his head would spin. 

As if Jane could read his thoughts, a smile was on her beautiful face. It seemed slightly mocking to him and he knew it wasn't sincere. 

"You still think you love her, don't you? What a fool. When a man cheats, it is not out of love that he does it. If you loved her, you would never have cheated on her." Her words were cutting to him. Not because of the tone she'd used but the sincerity of them.

Rising from his chair and ignoring the shoot of pain, Richard closed the gap between the two of them. 

"So, what makes a woman cheat, huh?" His words were low and challenging. 

At his words, he saw Jane move even closer to him so that they were inches from each other. The smile on Jane's face wasn't full of happiness or peacefulness but something both of them recognised. 

"Lust. Pure and simple. That's why everyone cheats." As she spoke, her words were like honey to him. They were soft and not unlike, lovely Anne's.

As Richard felt Jane's hands on the lapel of his jacket, he tried to stop any comparisons forming in his head. Her touch, like the rest of her, created a reaction in him immediately. 

Her arms quickly made their way around his neck and as Richard gazed into her eyes, he was engrossed in her presence.

Her eyes were full of promise and he couldn't help but gaze to her full, sensuous lips. Jane sensing where her lover's gaze was, she took her opportunity to keep his attention. 

Bringing her lips to his in a kiss, Richard didn't bother to resist. The feeling of her lips against his, so soft and full of promise, felt wonderful to him. He knew the feelings of guilt and thoughts of Anne would come but he let himself become immersed in Jane's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. Please comment?


End file.
